


mmmm

by ka_na_ri_ya



Series: the troy boi series [2]
Category: SBFIVE (Band)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_na_ri_ya/pseuds/ka_na_ri_ya
Summary: He eyes Kimmon's pristine university uniform up and down, making it obvious that he's checking him out. His hair is meticulous, gelled, and combed to one side. The white top is buttoned all the way to the top and his black tie is pressed neatly over it. His trim, black pants emphasize his long legs that end with a neat pair of dress shoes. The cherry on top is the light scruff that Kimmon has on his face. Copter would grumble that it looks more grown than his own, but he doesn’t.In short, Kimmon looks like sex on legs and Copter wants to mess with it.
Relationships: Copter Panuwat Kerdthongtavee/Kimmon Varodom Khemmonta
Series: the troy boi series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013247
Kudos: 9





	mmmm

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this is a work of complete fiction. no offense is intended and does not reflect the real life people who are mentioned here. the only thing I own from this work are my words and the plot.

Copter's bored out of his fucking skull, having spent the day simply doing nothing. Sometimes those are good days, but other times he thinks he wasted his day away and he can't help but feel a little guilty about it. Relaxation is nice and all, but watching streams of gamers yelling and cursing at their pixelated avatars as they play is probably the opposite of that.

He's in his bed, scrolling through his phone, mind blank at whatever he's staring at. Politics, some singer in another scandal, a cat meme, etc etc etc...Copter absentmindedly scratches the scruff that he's been growing out for the past week. It isn't as full grown as he wants it to be, but hey, what can he do? He chugs down his water bottle, letting out a burp and lies on his side.

Ah, laziness at its finest.

There's a quiet knock on the door.

He sighs and haphazardly throws his phone onto his bed, the comforter softening its blow. Copter climbs out of the bed stretching his arms out before making a satisfied sound at the crack of his back.

There's another knock.

"I'm coming!" he hollers as he drags his feet over to the front door.

Copter twists the handle and opens it, choking on his spit in surprise.

"What the heck are you doing here?" he asks the man standing before him.

Kimmon's wearing glasses and what the fuck.

_ What the actual fuck. _

They're a thin metal frame, with round lenses that seem to make his eyes look bigger. There's an innocence on his face that makes Copter want to muck it all up. Kimmon looks at him with a solemn expression, like the serious student he's trying to be.

He eyes Kimmon's pristine university uniform up and down, making it obvious that he's checking him out. His hair is meticulous, gelled, and combed to one side. The white top is buttoned all the way to the top and his black tie is pressed neatly over it. His trim, black pants emphasize his long legs that end with a neat pair of dress shoes. The cherry on top is the light scruff that Kimmon has on his face. Copter would grumble that it looks more grown than his own, but he doesn’t.

In short, Kimmon looks like sex on legs and Copter wants to mess with it.

Kimmon coughs and Copter slowly brings his gaze back up at him. There's a blush on his face that makes Copter want to coo, "Well?"

"Teacher erm...said that I had to come over to tutor you. She said you were struggling in school."

"Yea?"

"So I uh...I'm here," Kimmon stands up straighter and raises his chin, trying to look important. Copter almost snorts, but instead chews on his bottom lip as he stares at the smooth skin of Kimmon's neck.

He wants to bite it.

"Ok then."

"Let me in?"

Copter takes a step back and opens the door further, making a creaking sound, "Be my guest."

Kimmon steps in after, quietly thanking him as he removes his shoes. His feet falter when he steps into the room and looks around in confusion, noticing the lack of a setup. Copter's desk is currently being occupied by his laundry basket, "Uh where are we studying?"

Yea, Copter wasn't ready for this, "Hmm...we can just study on the bed."

"... _ what _ ."

"What?" Copter asks innocently.

Kimmon looks so thrown off by this and Copter wants to burst out laughing at the expression on his face. Instead, he places a hand on Kimmon's lower back and pushes him towards the bed, "It's fine you weirdo, it doesn't bite," Copter settles down next to him and lays his head back on his pillow, settling in comfortably. Kimmon sits at the edge of the bed, not moving in any further, as if scared the bed will swallow him whole. Copter lifts his shirt up a bit to scratch his lower belly.

Then silence.

"Right, so what are you tutoring me today?" he turns on his side, looking up at Kimmon, who has been giving him an intense stare before quickly turning his head away. The blush on his face is too cute and Copter wants to poke fun.

"Uh..." Kimmon looks down and opens his messenger bag and takes out a book, placing it on the comforter between them. He clears his throat.

What the fuck.

A freaking English dictionary.

"She um...thinks your English needs improvement"

Copter stares at Kimmon trying to gauge him, "Really?" he asks in a flat tone. He wants to point out that he's more fluent in English than Kimmon, but the small pout on Kimmon's face gives him pause. At least it was better than maths or whatever. It didn't matter what topic Kimmon chose though, Copter was going to try to make this tutoring session work.

Kimmon nods.

"Ok then...tutor away," Copter waves a lazy hand at Kimmon, as if telling him to proceed.

"You're just going to lie there like that?"

"Is that a problem?" he asks slyly.

Kimmon's quiet and shakes his head.

"You have a workbook with you? Cause I don't have it," Copter says, leaning his chin on his hand as he tries to peek into Kimmon's eyes. He's looking away, refusing to look up as he takes out a thin workbook that Copter realizes is for much younger, beginner students. Kimmon throws it over to Copter, who yelps in surprise when it hits him in the face.

Copter whips the book off, sending a glare over to Kimmon, who mutters a quiet apology to him. He then turns over a bit, lifting a leg onto the bed and stares at Copter with an expectant look on his face as if waiting for Copter to start. Copter rolls his eyes as he flips open the workbook between them.

"So, what do you want me to look at?" he asks in a bored tone. He could do this in his sleep and thinks the last time he's seen these sheets were in grade school.

"Um...let's go over past tenses," Kimmon says, unsure as he takes back the workbook and figuring out what topic to broach.

"Alright. Where do I start?"

"We could just...um," Kimmon flips through the pages and turns it around, "Fill in these blank spaces."

"...right. You got a pen?" Kimmon digs one out of his bag, handing it over to Copter. Copter mutters his thanks and stares at the page.

_ Complete the sentences using the following verbs: _

_ went ate watched was came did had drank heard walked _

_ I missed the bus so I ___ home. _

Copter groans aloud, pushing his face into the bedding. He hasn't done these kind of worksheet exercises since he was a kid, "This is stupid," he declares, voice muffled from the bed, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Come on Copter," Kimmon urges. Copter feels a slight shake of his shoulder, "The sooner you finish this, the sooner I'll leave."

Well not if Copter has anything to say about that. He sits up a bit to stare up at Kimmon, "Fine, but I get a prize for getting all this right and I guarantee you I will."

"Ok?" Kimmon looks unimpressed.

"Also, I'll bet you I can finish this in five minutes."

"Copter, just finish the worksheet."

Copter starts to fill in the sentences, and halfway through he glances over at Kimmon to see him staring right at him. "What. Do I have something on my face?"

"U-um no!" Kimmon flicks his gaze away and flips open the fucking dictionary, staring at it like it's the next bestseller novel that's been on the charts for weeks. Copter smirks and goes back to filling the sentences. When he finishes all 20 sentences, he drops his pen down and sits up to stretch his back, letting his shirt ride up a bit and knowing exactly what this looks like. He lets out a little moan as he stretches his arms back further and when he sits back down, Kimmon's face is tinged red and  _ got him _ .

Copter wants to laugh at how easy he is.

"Are you not going to correct my worksheet?"

"Uh...r-right, lemme just..." Kimmon fishes a red pen out of his bag, because of course he has a red pen. Copter leans back against his pillows, watching Kimmon go through his answer and compare them to the answers in the back pages. He's distracted by Kimmon's hands and how his long fingers delicately hold the pen that he doesn't realize at first that Kimmon is marking up his work.

"Wait. None of my answers should be wrong."

"Well, they are according to the answer key," Kimmon marks something else and a bit of annoyance flares in Copter's chest. What the hell? When Kimmon finishes, Copter snatches the workbook away from Kimmon's lap and scoffs at what Kimmon corrected.

" _ 'I didn't go along, my friend went with me'  _ is perfectly acceptable."

"But 'my friend was with me' is the correct answer."

"This is ridiculous," Copter exclaims as he looks further, shaking the book at Kimmon, " _ I had two glasses of water before going to bed _ is fine!"

"Ah!" Kimmon leans over to look at it and gives him a smug look, "But the answer is drank."

Copter glares at Kimmon, "No."

Kimmon crosses his arms over his chest, "Yes."

"Who's the one with 10 years of English on you?"

Kimmon rolls his eyes and grabs the workbook back from Copter, flipping through the pages "Whatever, you lost this round. Let's move onto the next one."

Copter's seriously about to climb into Kimmon's lap to end this once and for all, but he decides to be patient. He leans back against his pile of pillows, "Fine, but this next one I'll win this."

"Win what exactly?"

"Bragging rights."

"Hmm..." Kimmon flat out ignores him, flipping through the workbook, "Ah, here we go," he looks back up at Copter, "Let's work on writing, or in this case, stating comparisons. The first is ' _ Compare two people in your class _ '"

Copter smirks, "I am manlier compared to  _ you _ ."

Kimmon levels an unimpressed stare at him, his eyes sharp.

"Hey, am I wrong bro?" Copter bends a leg up, letting his gym shorts fall a bit and revealing more of his inner thigh to Kimmon. He knows Kimmon's trying his best not to stare, "Give me the next one."

"Compare two animals."

"Hmm...my chicken is bigger compared to  _ your _ chicken, Copter slyly says. It's not the best but he thinks he gets the idea across.

"Shut the fuck up," Kimmon says harshly.

Copter jerks back in surprise when Kimmon fists his hair and he gasps when his head is turned, forced to look up at Kimmon, the grip in his head tightening when they stare at each other.

_ Shit _ .

There's an intense look in Kimmon's eyes, his glasses a bit skewed, and Copter's starting to get fucking hard. He licks his lips, watching Kimmon's eyes follow his tongue, "O yea? And if I don't?" His voice is raspy. He rolls his eyes to the back of his head when Kimmon pulls his hair more and he moans a little. The pain is so  _ so  _ good.

"I'll make you," Kimmon looks annoyed, his nose flaring as he looks down at Copter, who can't help but smirk up at him. "Huh....then make me," derision drips in his tone.

Kimmon kisses him with an intensity, pushing him back against the bed with the full weight of his body. Copter gasps, opening his mouth to Kimmon's tongue and they both try to dominate the kiss, tongues sliding against each other all hot and slick. The hair on Kimmon's chin scratches against Copter's face and  _ fuck _ , he loves it, he wants more more  _ more _ . The feeling of it addicting. 

He puts his hands into Kimmon's hair, finally messing up the immaculate look as he grips it hard and grinds his hips up. He can feel Kimmon's cock against his thigh and gyrates his hips towards his hardness. Kimmon groans into his mouth and Copter's fingers fumble as he tries to undo his tie, "Fuck, fuck come on get you naked," he mutters.

Kimmon grabs onto his wrists and pushes them onto the bed. Copter jerks against his hold and tries to move, but the grip around his wrists are tight and he sends a glare up at Kimmon, "What do you think you're doing?"

He looks unkempt and so fucking wild with what Copter did to his hair and with his scruff it makes him look like an untamed animal against his wet, red mouth, "You really think you know everything huh you little  _ shit _ ?" he presses against Copter's wrists even further, baring his gritted teeth at him.

Copter huffs out a laugh in mockery, "Yea, more than you."

The grip on his wrists tighten, "Let's test your knowledge under  _ special _ testing conditions," he pushes the wrists against the bedding and Copter's breath hitches, "Don't touch yourself. Got it?"

"Crystal."

Kimmon flips Copter to his front, pulling him on his knees until his ass is up in the air. Copter groans at how he's being manhandled and Kimmon grabs a fistful of his hair, his hot breath against Copter's ear, "Stay like this," and pulls away, his warmth leeching away as he pulls back. Copter whimpers a bit, trying to swallow it down and he can hear Kimmon flip through the pages of the workbook. Suddenly, he yanks Copter's pants down, baring his ass and palms it with a harsh hand.

"O _ fuck _ ."

"Complete this sentence choosing the best answer," Kimmon spits against Copter's hole and rubs a palm against it, spreading him apart and  _ o fuck  _ Copter can't help but to instinctively jerk his hips back towards the rough hand, " _ We never even said _ A, hello. B, good afternoon. C," he rubs the soft rim and Copter bites into his pillow, not wanting to let Kimmon hear how affected he is, "See you. Or D, goodbye."

"D, g-goodbye," Copter mutters, biting his bottom lip and taking in deep breathes.

"Mm...good. Number two," Kimmon lightly rubs his wet fingers against Copter, who curls his toes against the sheets. It's hard to keep his hips still when all he wants to do is push back towards Kimmon's fingers and he unconsciously does so, not realizing it until Kimmon stops rubbing and gives him a light slap, "Stay still or I won't give you your prize."

"What prize?" Copter snarks.

Kimmon doesn't answer, ignoring him and rubbing spit covered fingers around the rim, "Complete this next sentence.  _ The only way is _ A, about. B, in. C, out, or D, up," he's tracing his fingers around Copter and his mind is blank. All Copter can focus on is the ticklish, repetitive touch against him and he almost begs for something more. He can't help but clench against the teasing fingers that continue to rub around him.

"D-d...up," he chews on his bottom lip.

"Good," Kimmon murmurs and his tongue is right up against Copter, curling right against his heat. Copter gasps, letting out a whine as Kimmon presses his fingers at the edge, his tongue licking into him but barely. There's so much spit dripping down and Copter's cock hardens as Kimmon keeps eating him out, the slurping noises echoing in the room.

This is going to be the death of him.

"Mmmm..." Kimmon pulls back and Copter wants to cry at the loss of it. He can hear him flipping through some pages and _ fuck  _ is that hot. His legs are trembling a little from anticipation -- he can feel his cock drooling against the bedding, "Next one.  _ The future will be _ , A, afraid. B, bright. C, interested. D, waited."

Kimmon teases his thumbnail against Copter's rim. A shiver goes through his spine.

"Copter..." Kimmon murmurs, "Answer the question."

"Um..." Copter blinks, trying to recall what Kimmon said earlier, "Uh...B."

Then a finger enters and -- " _ O _ !"

He buries his head against the pillow, biting into it and trying not to be too loud, as he feels another one enter. Kimmon always knows the pace that Copter likes and right now it's driving him fucking mad.

"Doing so well, Copter," Kimmon says and Copter can faintly hear the faint whisper of the pages, " _ I bought some flowers at the,  _ A, doctor. B, market. C, coffee shop. And D, bakery," he continues fingering Copter and drags them out so so  _ so _ slow,  _ fuck _ . He feels so wanton and desperate, wanting more than the two that Kimmon has in him.

"Copter," he says sharply, removing his fingers quickly and Copter is pulled down from that heady feeling he was floating in, "Answer me."

"Fuck...I--uh....B?"

"You sure?" Kimmon's stroking his fingers along the back of Copter's thigh, tickling his skin.

"Yes,  _ asshole _ . I'm sure."

"Hmm well, lucky you're correct," he pinches the smooth skin and Copter jerks back a little. He feels Kimmon's hair brush against him and all of the sudden, there's the wet press of his lips against his taint, rubbing his fingers against it and  _ holy shit _ , Copter's eyes roll to the back of his head at how exquisite his soft tongue feels. Kimmon trails his mouth further downdown _ down _ and swirls his tongue around the base of his cock, gently nipping the skin around his balls and saliva dripping everywhere. Copter's breaking out into a cold and hot sweat, unable to stop shaking and he thinks if Kimmon keeps up with this he's going to--

Then Kimmon pulls back before he does and Copter wants to scream in frustration, biting down his bottom lip.

"Think you can do more? 5 out of 5?" Kimmon murmurs, his hands soothing as he rubs the heated skin of Copter's ass. Copter slips his eyes close and sighs as he feels hypnotized under Kimmon's ministrations.

Not wanting to give in though, "Of course I fucking can," he says.

Kimmon harshly digs his fingers into Copter's skin and he gasps out loud, "You're going to keep being like that?"

"What do you think?" defiance in his tone.

He's flipped over, shoulders pressed against the sheets and Copter stares up, trying to seem unaffected. But his heart is beating so fast at how Kimmon is darkly looking at him as he sits on top of Copter, grazing his ass against Copter's cock and supporting himself on his knees.

_ Holy shit. _

He just wants, no  _ needs _ , a touch.

"You're such a fucking brat.”

"And you're an asshole," Copter snaps back. The grip on his wrist tightens.

"Should I tie you up until you behave yourself?"

_ O my god. _

Copter squirms upwards, his cock rubbing against the curve of Kimmon's ass and  _ fuck _ , why is Kimmon still wearing his pants? Even so, he can't help but groan at the slight friction. Kimmon hitches in a breath, letting go of Copter's wrists in sudden surprise and Copter abruptly sits up, pushing him backwards.

Their roles are reversed now -- Copter holds Kimmon's wrists tight above him and grinds their hips together. Kimmon seems to have given up, tilting his head back as he lets out a whiny gasp, and Copter leans down to suck on the smooth column of his neck, wanting to bruise it. He attempts to go down further, but is met by Kimmon's tie and his still buttoned up shirt,  _ fucking god _ , how is he still not naked?

Copter goes back up and licks into Kimmon's mouth, sucking his tongue in and Kimmon seems to love it with the way he's moaning and rocking his hips up. Copter releases his grip on Kimmon's wrists and frantically unties Kimmon's tie, wanting to touch more of him. When he finishes unbuttoning the top and feels Kimmon's undershirt beneath his fingertips, Copter whines, "Shit wanna feel more of you," he whispers against Kimmon's slick mouth.

He sits back and Kimmon follows suit, both of them pulling their own shirts off. Copter instantly puts his hands on Kimmon's chest, admiring the hardness underneath. Kimmon's deceptively small but the broad muscles under Copter's hands say otherwise. He rakes his nails down his skin and pushes Kimmon back to lay down, moaning at the feeling of Kimmon's bare skin against his.

Kimmon's hair is matted to his forehead, his skin glistening. The metal frames he wears are blocking his eyes though and Copter wants to  _ see _ them, so he reaches up to remove them and tosses them to the side, not really giving a shit where it lands. Copter brings a hand back, lightly stroking the side of his face. The way he stares up at Copter with his big eyes, as if he's everything in the universe, makes Copter shiver inside.

Copter ducks down to kiss Kimmon's jaw and kisses his way up to his mouth, coaxing it open with his tongue and Kimmon melts under him as their tongues meet. Kimmon rubs his hands up and down his back, hugging him closer and Copter feels strangely protected in his embrace as they continue to make out heavily.

There's something fucking hot about Copter being naked over Kimmon, who is still dressed in his pants. He grinds down against Kimmon's cock, trapping him between his legs, "O Mr.  _ Wa-ro-dom _ ," he whispers into Kimmon's mouth, breathing in his surprised gasp, "I think it's about time I give you some lessons huh?" biting his words into Kimmon's bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth and reveling in his moans.

He pulls back, marveling at how Kimmon's attempting to hold himself together as he blinks rapidly and takes in deep breaths. Copter rubs his thumb against Kimmon's scruff, fascinated at how it leaves little scratches on his skin and wants to rub his face against his, "Should I show you how to give a blowjob?"

Kimmon doesn't say anything, licking his swollen bottom lip as he stares up at Copter. His eyes are dark and wanting.

"Think you can handle it?" Kimmon says, his voice hoarse. His hands lightly stroke along Copter's back.

Copter smirks and leans down again to kiss him, distracting Kimmon from realizing what he's doing as he interlocks his fingers with Kimmon's and pins it up above Kimmon's head. He reaches for the tie that's laying beside them and ties Kimmon's wrists together with it.

"Fuck," Kimmon gasps out, "The _ fuck _ ?"

Pressing a light kiss on his lips, Copter sits back, "Mr. Warodom--"

" _ Fuck _ ."

"Don't move, leave them up there for me ok?" he asks sweetly.

Kimmon nods.

Thing is, Kimmon could definitely move out of the restraint. It's not like Copter did a great job tying him up, but he knows Kimmon will listen. Copter unbuckles Kimmon's belt, his fingers shaking from excitement at getting him naked. Kimmon lifts his hips up and Copter yanks everything down, aggressively removing his pants from his long legs.

"O,  _ O _ shit _ ,"  _ he murmurs, rubbing his hands down Kimmon's bare thighs. He's so fascinated at how long they are, making Kimmon look so lean and tall that sometimes a small part of Copter gets envious when he watches him walk ahead of him. How the fuck is that even fair?

He thumbs the head of Kimmon's cock, watching the precome dribble out and smears it around lightly. Kimmon's trying to stay so, so still but he hitches in a breath and  _ holy fuck _ Copter feels so goddamn powerful watching how he stutters in his breathing. Kimmon looks so fucking gorgeous, staring up at him with his dark, hungry eyes and his arms being tied above his head seem to elongate him.

Copter's mouth aches and waters when he glances down at Kimmon's cock, all glistening wet in his hand, "Gonna blow you now, is that ok Mr. Warodom?" Copter doesn't wait for an answer and suckles at the head, tongue pressed right where he knows Kimmon likes it. Kimmon gasps, rocking his hips up and Copter has to hold him down, gripping his hands tight against the curve of his hip. He's gagging for it, greedily swallowing that heady taste of Kimmon and he wants more of it so much. He loves how it sits heavy on his tongue and tongues against the slit, tasting more of Kimmon dripping into his mouth.

Kimmon's panting hard, he could barely talk, and Copter sees him biting into his inner arm as he groans and his chest expands, all covered in a thin layer of sweat. Copter pulls back up, licking his lips as he relishes in the taste and rubs his hand along Kimmon's cock that's laying against his belly. It twitches under his fingertips as he smears his spit around and scratches against the coarse hair around Kimmon's cock. Kimmon's shuddering and letting out quiet moans, but he still keeps his arms up above him. Copter's pleased at how obedient Kimmon's being.

"The next lesson. I'm gonna fuck you.”

Kimmon's brow furrows, staring up at the ceiling, "Huh?"

"You heard me," Copter reaches over to his drawer, sliding open the top one to look for his bottle of lube, "I'm gonna fuck you."

"Wa--wait."

"What, you don't want it?" Copter tosses the bottle onto the bed, then climbs back on it and crawls up near Kimmon's head to stare down at him. He cards a hand through the inky locks, scratching Kimmon's scalp as he waits for his answer. Kimmon shuts his eyes, letting out a soft moan, "Well?"

"I um...thought I was gonna," Kimmon murmurs, turning his head to look up at Copter. He's chewing on his lower lip, eyes big and bright, all dazed, "Right?"

"Hmm no. Well, maybe if you're good  _ Mr. Warodom _ ," Kimmon's eyes seem to dilate even more at hearing that and he's licking his bottom lip as if hungry for it, "But right now, I want to. Don't you want that? Fuck right into you until you come all over from my cock?"

"Yea..." Kimmon pants out, squirming under Copter's grip. He leans up, brushing his lips to Copter's chin, "Please. Do whatever you want."

Copter releases his grip from Kimmon's hair and opens the bottle of lube, squeezing a bit of it onto his chest. Kimmon shudders under the cool, viscous liquid and Copter smears it around, pinching his nipples until they harden. He reacts and it's fascinating to Copter to see how Kimmon loses his cool so quickly from barely a touch. Copter leans down to mouth his tongue on a nipple and Kimmon moans, arching right up into Copter's mouth, "More more more," he stutters out. His legs fall open, and Copter slides his hand down the plane of Kimmon's body, his lube covered fingers rubbing against Kimmon's entrance.

"You like that Mr. Warodom?" Copter mutters, laving his tongue against the now swollen nub and suckling it between his lips. Kimmon's hole pulses under his fingertips as he ghosts the rim. He hears a whimper above him and he lifts his head up. Kimmon looks wrecked, his lips a shade of dark red from biting at them, "First thing you should know is-- gotta open you up so slowly, until you're gagging for it, yea? How many fingers do you want?"

"Um...um?" Kimmon breathes out a shaky breath.

Rather than wait for an answer, Copter pushes two fingers right into that tight heat. They both groan at it, "Fuckfuck _ fuck _ ," Kimmon babbles, pushing his hips down and Copter sucks in a breath at how Kimmon feels inside, so hot and silky and  _ wet.  _ A sinful, velvet heat.

Copter suddenly has a yearning to see how it looks and sits back up. Kimmon whines at the loss of Copter leaving and outstretches his hand towards him, his fingers grazing Copter’s thigh. He's fixated on how his fingers disappear into Kimmon's body, and adds in another one. He gasps at how Kimmon easily takes that in too, his own cock throbbing at how wanton and desperate Kimmon's movements are.

"Fuck you really want something in you," Copter mutters, adding in a fourth finger and it's so fucking  _ tight _ , he can feel the pulse of Kimmon's heartbeat. He scissors his fingers in, spreading Kimmon out and Kimmon's panting so hard right now, his leg muscles spasming from the relentless rubbing, "I could just put anything in you can't I?"

"Mm--  _ ah _ ," Kimmon seems to have lost all words, too focused on his own pleasure.

A thought comes to Copter and he can't believe he didn't think of it earlier.

"O, Mr. Warodom," he says and Kimmon lets out a whimper at the name, "I think I might change up this lesson again," he pulls his fingers out, a loud squelch following and Kimmon moans, curling his body into himself.

"What do you mean?" His voice is faint.

"I think you'll be happy with it," Copter mutters, opening his drawer again and fishes out a dildo beneath the clutter. It's not too thick, but it does the job well enough when he's feeling lonely. Kimmon's licking his lips as he stares at it, watching Copter pour and rub the lube around it with a closed fist.

"Gonna fuck you with this while you're fucking me," Copter says and Kimmon shuts his eyes, mouth trembling, "You like that huh?"

"Fuck, please  _ please _ . Give it to me," hunger in his voice.

"Yea? Spread your legs out for me," Kimmon obediently does. Copter rubs the tip of the dildo against Kimmon's entrance and Kimmon jerks his hips forward. He looks so pretty with how he's writhing and begging, just gagging for it, "Relax," he mutters, twisting it in further and Kimmon's body twitches, arching his lean body upwards as if possessed and Copter marvels at how the lube shines on his skin.

Once it's in and snug, Copter let's go of it and proceeds to pour more lube into his hand. Kimmon's whining and tries to jerk his hips to get the dildo in deeper in him, "Can-- can't you move it a little?" he pleads, rubbing his foot against Copter, "Please?"

"No" Copter closes his eyes, fucking himself with two fingers. It doesn't do much, but it's enough to satisfy him, "You should learn to be p-patient  _ aah _ !"

Kimmon's clearly affected from watching Copter and he can't help but put on a little bit of a show for him, twisting his body back to look more appealing and tilting his head back to elongate it. He knows he looks slutty, with his nipples peaked and looking so sweaty and horny.

"God, you look beautiful," Kimmon says, his voice all shaky and wanting, "Can I touch you?" he's squirming in his simple binding, twisting his wrists above him, but he still doesn't pull his arms apart even if he could.

"N-not yet," Copter pants out, twisting his wrist in again. His hand is a little sore and he's so impatient himself that he decides fuck it, he's ready. He pulls out his hand and Kimmon's red bitten lips are so swollen from want and Copter sits on Kimmon's waist, letting their cocks frot against each other for a few more minutes and they groan at the delicious friction. He leans down to give Kimmon an intoxicating, wet kiss. His heart aches from how Kimmon is so pliant under him.

"You ready for your final lesson?" he asks, stroking the side of Kimmon's jawline.

" _ Yes _ ," Kimmon gasps out, somewhere deep in his throat.

Copter raises himself up a bit, sits himself on Kimmon's cock, the soft tip of it rubbing against his rim. Kimmon's staring up at him with dark eyes, panting hastily as Copter sinks down and  _ god _ , it's so good. He starts off tantalizingly slow, moving his hips in circles, taking his sweet time with it and feeling every inch, like all his nerves are on fire.

"Wanna put my mouth on you," Kimmon murmurs, his eyes hazy and lust-filled, watching Copter. 

"You will, you will  _ patience _ ," Copter says, his thighs straining from ache as he keeps fucking himself on Kimmon's cock, exhaling out slowly at how Kimmon fills him, "Lift your le--legs ups for me," that seems to push his cock in Copter up even deeper and he moans at the suddenness of it, grabbing a hold of Kimmon's calves to balance himself, "G- _ god _ you feels so good."

"Yea?"

"Uh huh, gonna reward you for being a good student," he reaches around behind him and flicks on the vibrator setting of the dildo; Kimmon shouts and nearly knocks Copter off, "O  _ o _ ," he cries out, " _ Fuck _ ."

"Yea? You like that? Being fucked while fucking me?" Copter grabs a hold of the dildo beneath him; it's straining his arm, but the look on Kimmon's face makes it worth it. He's thrusting his hips up faster into Copter, deep and hard; his cock twitches inside of him and fuckfuck _ fuckfuck _ Copter loves watching how Kimmon is losing his mind and that animalistic look in his eyes. Sparks travel up Copter's back from how good this feels and with how Kimmon hits every one of his spots.

"God, harder, go harder,  _ please _ , I want- want more," Kimmon slurs out, tears staining his cheeks, biting his swollen lips even more, "Need to touch you," he begs and Copter nods, reaching over to loosen the tie, "Yea, yeayea _ yes _ go on."

He feels arms wrap around him and he's pushed to lay against the sheets, groaning at the sudden change in angle, pushing in deeper than earlier. Kimmon bends his head to press open mouth kisses along Copter's jaw and neck, his tongue all slick and wet, leaving marks of desperation. He bites down hard when Copter reaches around to grab hold of the dildo that's still in Kimmon, clutching his ass with the other and he fucks him hard with it in the same rhythm. He feels so hot and open to Kimmon, his cock drooling in between their bellies. 

There's the rough feel of Kimmon's facial hair rubbing on his skin. All Copter can hear is the sounds of their skin slapping against each other and the quiet gasps in his ear. Every place that Kimmon is touching him feels so hot and sore, Copter wants that hot pressure to consume him.

Copter twists the dildo in even rougher and Kimmon's grip on his waist tightens so hard. He's thrusting even deeper and faster now, rolling against Copter's prostate every time and it's become more difficult to fuck Kimmon with the dildo -- desperation flowing throughout his body and all he can feel is the drag of Kimmon's cock in him over and over.

"K-Kimmon," he murmurs, "Kimmon."

"Mmhmm?" Kimmon sits up a little to look at him. There's sweat all over his hairline, dripping down his face and  _ o _ , the way Kimmon looks at him, so open and honest-- Copter shuts his eyes, barely thinking straight from how Kimmon is making him feel, "I need to come, make me come."

Kimmon's kissing the corner of his jaw now, "Ok babe, ok," and he sits a little higher causing Copter to lose his grip on the dildo inside Kimmon, but it doesn't matter anymore. Copter clenches around him, tilting his head back against the pillow and lets himself be taken away by Kimmon, who has gone so quiet, pressing messy kisses on Copter's cheek. 

He feels a little helpless against it all, more bare and open to Kimmon, like there's nothing else in the world. Suddenly, Copter comes and Kimmon keeps fucking him through it and Copter gasps into Kimmon's mouth, swallowing his gentle praises and love.

Copter thinks he blacked out. He's so floaty and when he comes to, Kimmon's kissing him with his soft mouth. He's still rocking his hips into Copter as if not wanting it to ever end and it slows into a gentle roll. Kimmon pulls out and languidly grinds their cocks on top of each other.

"Ah, did you--" Copter gasps out at the friction.

"Yea," Kimmon whispers, still kissing Copter. It's so soft and wet and Copter feels his cock feebly twitching against the slow roll of Kimmon's hips. He reaches around and yanks out the dildo -- Kimmon lets out a slight cry and gasps, burying his head against Copter's neck.

"O  _ shit _ ," Kimmon says, his voice shaking, " _ Fuck _ ."

Copter huffs out a laugh and carelessly tosses it away from the bed. He wraps his arms around Kimmon, curling his fingers through his soft hair. Kimmon's still shaking, moaning into Copter's neck. There's a curl of satisfaction running through him, as he lays there content and feeling Kimmon's breath on him.

"You ok?" he eventually asks, rubbing a slow hand up and down the expanse of Kimmon's back.

"Mmhm," Kimmon moves away to lay on Copter's side and he stares up at the ceiling, eyes a little glazed over and looking speechless, "That was...something. Don't know how we're going to top that one."

Copter snorts, "That's one way to describe it," and Kimmon laughs, all warm and affectionate in one. He curls himself into Kimmon's side, feeling a little overwhelmed, "Hmmph, my hand is sore now," he lifts the hand he used to fuck Kimmon with, placing it on top of his broad chest.

"O,  _ babe, _ " Kimmon gently takes the Copter’s hand and attempts to massage it between his hands, "Sorry for being so greedy."

"Think you should do all my chores for the week while I recover," Copter says, trying to keep a serious expression on his face, but Kimmon nods in response and well, now Copter feels bad, "I was kidding."

"O, well. I would have helped you out anyways."

_ Ugh, disgusting _ , he tucks his chin into Kimmon's shoulder, trying to hide his smile. Copter peeks up at Kimmon, but he's focusing his stare at Copter's hand and continues to caress his wrist. 

"By the way, English?" Copter wryly asks.

"I don't know! I didn't want to do math or anything and I just grabbed the first book I saw on my shelf," Kimmon whines out and looks down at Copter, "Does it really matter though?"

"Yes, because I still can't believe you marked me wrong."

Kimmon laughs hard, his bright eyes lighting up and he brings his hands around Copter's face, "That's what you're going to focus on?" Copter pouts at him and Kimmon leans down to kiss him, laughter into his mouth. 


End file.
